Sly and the Magic Lamp
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A parody fic! Sly is a thief in Arabia, and met a Princess Carmelita in the streets. When Sly agreed to get the lamp for the mysterious skunk, he met a genie who happens to be Murray the Hippo. And when Sly promised to set Murray free on the final wish, he had other problems after becoming a prince to impress Carmelita, and what of Cyrille? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Introduction***

* * *

A old purple raccoon is riding on the camel throughout the desert. The wind is blowing the sand, and the sun behind the raccoon is steaming, but it didn't bother the raccoon. He is a white clothe over his nose and mouth, his eyes face the front.

_'Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place,  
Where the caravan camels roam.  
Where it's flat and immense,  
And the heat is intense.  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home.'  
_

The raccoon spotted buildings ahead of him and found a palace behind the town. He returned to his home of the Arabian Nights. He smiled in relief when he entered the gates of the city of Arabia with his camel.

_'When the wind's from the east,__  
And the sun's from the west,  
And the sand in the glass is right.  
Come on down,  
Stop on by,  
Hop a carpet and fly,  
To another Arabian night.'  
_

"Ahh, it is good to be home at long last." The old raccoon said. "I would be sleeping forever. I am in retirement after all." Then, he frowned when he remembered one thing he had to do first before relaxing. "I completely forgot about the readers who are expecting me to tell the silly tale. I don't have a choice but to tell them a story." He leads his camel to get to the hideout that happens to be a boat.

_'Arabian nights,__  
Like Arabian days,  
More often than not,  
Are hotter than hot.  
In a lot of good ways.'  
_

The raccoon climbed off the camel and tie the leash on the pole outside his hideout where he keeps the treasures he kept years ago when he was a young thief. The old raccoon sets his cane down and threw glitter up with pride. His brown eyes faces the ones who witnessed.

_'Arabian nights,__  
'Neath Arabian moons,  
A fool off his guard,  
Could fall and fall hard,  
Out there on the dune.'_

"Ahh. Yes, and good evening, good travelers and readers." The raccoon announced with a smile. "I am Salim Al-Kupar. Now, you here to listen to the story, correct? Excellent." Salim took out a magic lamp. "Now, I was forced to be here to tell you the dark of the night. You know, the very beginning of the story. Before we begin, I must warn you, there will be so many songs, and many silly things, but that is how it goes. Anywho, it begins in the dark night..." Salim says as he pour out the pink sand and threw it above him and everything went black.

* * *

The stars are shining above the sky of the desert, but it is not a peaceful night. There is a Cave of Wonders, shaped like a tiger head. A frightened weasel was staring up at the mouth that opened for him. But, he is not alone. A skunk wearing robes and a cobra staff watched him. He is Cyrille Le Paradox.

"You must bring me the magic lamp! Do not touch anything but the lamp, do you understand?" The skunk says with a look in his green eyes. The weasel nodded and slowly took one step of the staircase, but then suddenly, the mouth closes! A scream of the weasel was heard, and the cave sinks down the sand. The skunk shook his head in dismay, not surprised of what just happened.

"Cyrille, that's our third guy to get in the cave, but never made it through." A male parrot says landing on the skunk's shoulder. "Who knows? Only the true thief could make it through the Cave of Wonders."

"Patience, Arpeggio." Cyrille says. "The lamp will be in my hands soon enough. And this time, we will find the true thief who could make it through the cave and get that lamp for us. A Diamond in a Rough. But, who could it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Thief in the Market***

* * *

The big baboon guards ran down the streets with swords, yelling in anger. The citizens of the town were confused and frightened by this, but knew there is a thief around. On top of the rooftop on the building, a raccoon with a apple in his hand, looked down at the guards below.

"I think he went this way!" One of the baboons said. They all ran to the different direction. The raccoon sighed in relief. But then, a sound came from behind him and saw one of the baboons climbing up and pointed a sword at him.

"I found him! He's on the rooftop!" He yelled. "Now you thief, you must either pay, or you lose an arm of yours!" Sly looked at the apple he stole from the market.

"All this for the healthy fruit?" He asked himself. He jumped off the rooftop and made a run for it until the baboons appeared in front.

"Stop, thief!" One of them growled. Sly smirked and jumped over one of them and ran as fast as he could. Sly ran pass the buildings and head off to the market place. The thief had to lose those baboons in order not to get caught.

"You won't get away so easily!" A baboon shouted. Sly chuckled a bit at himself. He hid behind the fruit stand to lose two baboons, and then pop out to ran off to a different direction. Sly started to sing.

_"Gotta keep._  
_One jump ahead of the breadline,_  
_One swing ahead of the sword,_  
_I steal only what I can't afford, and that's everything."_

Sly sneaks up to the stand where it sells the loaf of bread.

_"One jump ahead of the lawmen,_  
_That's all and that's no joke,_  
_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke."_

Sly snatched a loaf of bread from the stand, but the monkey spotted him.

"Riffraff!" He shouted.

"Street rat!" One gray cat growled.

"Scoundrel!" A lizard hissed. Sly climbed on the pole to avoid everyone and saw the baboons coming after him.

"Take that!" A boar cried out as he throws fruit at Sly, but missed the raccoon. Sly looked down at the guards with a innocent look on his face.

"Just a little snack guys." He says in a sing-song voice, but the guards started to climb on the wooden ladder to catch Sly.

"Rip him open, take it back, guys!" The lizards chanted. Sly jumped down and ran off and started to sing again to avoid the guards.

_"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts._  
_I could use a friend or two."_

Sly jumped in the window, but he found himself in the room filled with female belly dancers. Felines of any kind. They turned to him and sing along with him.

_"Who? Oh, it's sad, Sly's hit the bottom,_  
_He's become a one man rise in crime."_

Sly ran into a big female tiger with a glare. She grabbed the stick.

"I'd parents except he hasn't got 'em." She said by taking a swing, but Sly ducked and went back to the window and gave one black cat a wink and a smirk before jumping out. A cat sighed and have her hands over her beating heart. Sly lands on the ground, looking around for anyone.

_"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat._  
_Tell you all about it when I got the time._  
_One jump ahead of the slowpokes._  
_One skip ahead of my doom._  
_Next time gonna use a nom de plume."_

He could hear the guards from the left, and he dashed from being sighted from them. Sly found a jewelry stand. Diamonds are shining in the sunlight. They look like they could cost some good money. But, Sly couldn't risk of getting caught by the male warthog. Sly moves on by hiding in the shadows.

_"One jump ahead of the hitmen,_  
_One hit ahead of the flock,_  
_I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

"Stop, thief!" A boar cried out by spotting Sly who turned in alarm.

"Vandal!" A tiger snarls by grabbing Sly's shirt.

"Outrage!" A lizard growled.

"Scandal!" A gold cat cried out. Sly was free from the grasp from the tiger and backed away from the men with a nervous look. But he has his nervous smile on his face.

"Let's not be too hasty." Sly says by holding his hands up in defense. A black cat that Sly flirted before popped her head out the window and made a smirk.

"Still I think he's rather tasty." Everyone watched her dumbfounded, but found out that Sly escaped. Sly smirked and climbed on the pole to get on the rooftop of the building.

_"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat._  
_Otherwise we'd get along."_

"Wrong!" The men yelled. The baboons scattered everywhere, hoping to give the raccoon a no place to go or hide. Sly jumped on each platform to avoid the guards Every corner, there is every guard here and there. Sly found a yellow and purple carpet hanging. An idea popped in his mind. He snatched the carpet. He climbed on one of the tall buildings, luring the guards into a falling trap.

_"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats,_  
_One hop ahead of the hump,_  
_One trick ahead of disaster."_

"There he is!" A baboon yelled. Sly looked down to see the fall. He grips on the carpet to get ready for the escape. More baboons came behind the first one. Their swords are out.

"He's trapped."

"No where to go!"

_"They're quick, but I'm much faster._  
_Here goes, better throw my hand in._  
_Wish me happy landing all I gotta do is jump!"_

Sly uses the carpet he stole to jump down the building and made it into a paraglider to land safely as the guards fall from the building. They all landed hard on the fruit stand. Sly laughed and lands on the ground. He still has a apple and a loaf of bread he got away with. Some chase he got today. He tossed the carpet away and wander down the ally to hide in to eat the food he had stolen. Before he could take a bite, he saw a crowd rushing towards the palace gates ahead. Sly couldn't help but to follow the crowd, but then, he spotted two little kids. A monkey and a fennec fox. They were looking through garbage. Sly looked at the bread and the apple in his hands, then at the starving children. He smiled and went up to them. A fennec fox hid behind the monkey.

"Here. You two need them more than I do." Sly says by handing them his food. The monkey took the bread and the apple from him and smiled. Sly smiled at the children who now started to eat. Sly may be a thief, but he does have a good heart. So, he came over to see what was happening at the gates of the palace. There is a white horse with a royal male coyote with a black, thin mustache, robes, and jewelry on them. Sly could figure out this guy is the prince from a different place to marry a princess.

"Prince Yellow Eye." One old lizard said. "He's got the treasures at his palace and I am sure the princess will marry him for her sake." Sly would laugh at the name. No prince would ever have that name. And no way a princess of this world would ever marry that coyote. Suddenly, two children that Sly encountered before ran in front of the horse, making it halt and neighed at them in anger. Yellow Eye snarled at the monkey and the fennec fox and took out his black whip.

"How dare you get into my way you little brats!" He was halted by Sly who snatched the whip away and smirked at the coyote as the children ran off in an instant.

"I've never seen the likes of you, Mr. Prince!" Sly said. "And you shouldn't be able to abuse children like that either. No prince would ever do that. I hope you don't behave like that to the princess."

"And what are you, raccoon? How do you know such things? You don't know the princess, do you?" Yellow Eye said with a sneer.

"No, I have not met the princess, but I've heard that she is quite picky of marrying a certain prince." Sly replied with a smirk. "I know she doesn't want snobby ones like you." Everyone gasped at the remark. The coyote growled and slapped Sly in the face, making him fall in the mud. Everyone laughed at him. Sly sat up and shook his head, getting the mud off of him.

"You are nothing but a street rat, raccoon." Yellow Eye says by leading his horse to the gates. "A worthless street rat. And, if you are a prince, the princess will never choose you as the future sultan." Sly growled at him. The gates are shut, and everyone leaves. Sly got up and brush the mud off of him.

"I'm _not_ worthless!" Sly growled. He sighed sadly and wandered off.  
Sly arrived at his hideout that is a torn building with the view of the town and the palace. Every time he looks at the view, he dreams of being there. Be rich, never starve, and never be chased anymore. But, he had doubts. A princess needs a prince to marry, and Sly isn't a prince. Just a poor, thievious raccoon. The princess was never out of her palace, and Sly doesn't know what she would look like, but he does imagine her very beautiful, and knows that she is a fox. Maybe with long, gorgeous hair.

"She better be glad she isn't like me down here. She has everything she needs in the palace." Sly says to himself. "But every year, every prince is turned down. Of course, they are not good enough for her. Even that Prince Yellow Eye." Sly starts to lay down on the blanket to rest on. He shuts his eyes to sleep. It's been a long day for him.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Princess Carmelita***

* * *

At the palace of Arabia, everything was at peace until an outburst came in. A badger named James Barkley found Yellow Eye storm out of the doors with an angry look. The coyote complained to James that the princess rejects the proposal outside in the garden. James growled and went outside to find the fox. A orange, yet beautiful fox in a blue two piece outfit with gold trim and diamonds on them. Her blue hair is in a long braid with a gold tiara. She is sitting by the big fountain, feeling the cool water and the fish swimming around her fingers.

"Carmelita! What is the meaning of this?" James asked with a look. "You rejected Prince Yellow Eye by saying no?!" Carmelita turned to him with a look.

"I reject him because he seems so controllable and I had no choice but to snap at him." She replied. "Now, who's very controllable now, James?" The badger sighed, placing his hand on his face.

"But, you got a few days left, Carmelita." He said. "The law says you must be married to a prince on your next birthday. Your father left me in charge to follow his rules and watch you over. You can't rule the entire palace yourself, you know."

"Please, try to understand." Carmelita begged. "I don't want to marry any of the spoiled princes. I...I want to be free. I want to be like the ones outside these walls. I want to make friends." She looked up at the sky to see birds flying by. If she had some wings, she will fly away from here.

"Carmelita! Out there is full of thieves and beggars! You wouldn't like it out there! This is your home, and you are more safe here." James said by sitting beside her. "You are a princess." Carmelita splashed water on him in anger.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" She walked away to get inside the palace, leaving James behind. He called out her name, but the princess ignored him. Little did James know, Cyrille was watching the whole time with a grin on his face.

"The poor princess is quite picky." He says. "Perhaps I could help James to find her a right man to marry. But first, I have business to take care of..." He left to leave the garden to get to the market place.  
Carmelita pass her servants to get to her room. She shuts the door behind her and went over to her purple couch to lay on.

"Just what I need. A prince who doesn't even know me." She says. She got and went over to the bird cage with a dove inside. "I guess I don't have a choice..." The dove cooed a bit as Carmelita stuck her finger through the cage. She turned to the balcony to see the blue sky of the noon. A sun is shining brightly on the sky. Carmelita turned back to her dove in the cage and began to sing.

_"Lucky bird inside a gilded cage, _  
_Golden words spoke by an ancient sage, _  
_Everything you may have in life. _  
_Still, all you hold is dust."_

She walked over to her balcony to see the view of the town below her. She can see the people walking on the streets. Everything was so peaceful down there. She didn't want to listen to James' warnings about what was it like down there in the town with others. Carmelita took the flower off of her hair and pick the pedals off. If only someone who would understand how she feels to be trapped.

_"Must I yearn forever to be free? _  
_Free to climb a tree and ponder, _  
_Free to wander, _  
_There's no desire I hold fonder. _  
_Than to be, simply me, to be free."_

She turned back to the cage in her room. She came over it and took it outside with her. The dove cooed a bit. Carmelita sighed sadly at her bird. Her dove deserves freedom. Spread his wings and fly away to be with the others in the sky. Carmelita decides to set her bird free.

_"How ungrateful is this lucky bird, _  
_Spurning privilege for one simple word, _  
_Freedom to stretch these golden wings. _  
_Freedom to touch the sky."_

She opened the bird cage and have her dove on her finger to smile at it. The birds above her fly pass her. The dove flew away from Carmelita, she waved at her now free bird. Carmelita went over to see the view once more. Her heart is telling her to go down there and be free like she wished to be.

_"Why one would ask would she want to be? _  
_Free to throw away a treasure, _  
_Born with pleasure. _  
_I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure, _  
_Just a girl, with a boy. _  
_What a perfect fantasy. _  
_To find love, to feel joy. _  
_To be really free."_

Later that night, Carmelita has her brown robes on and put on her hood to hide her identity. She sneaks outside to climb over the walls to get to the town. She turned back to her palace in silent. This is her chance to go out there. No one will stop her. Not even James or the palace guards. Carmelita climbed on the tree and got on the wall to jump over.

"It's been fun." Carmelita says. She lands on the ground and head down to the town. She needs to find a place to hide in to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Sly Meets Carmelita***

* * *

Under the palace one morning, Cyrille arrived at his lair with Arpeggio. The skunk placed the ring with a blue diamond on the hour glass. The sand now shows the Cave of Wonders. Then, inside the hour glass shows a vision. A male raccoon sneaking around the market place with a smirk on his face. Cyrille smiled evilly as he watched the vision.

"There he is. A Diamond in a Rough." He says. Arpeggio made a look.

"That raccoon thief? That is ridiculous. Surely he couldn't be the one who will enter the Cave of Wonder, Cyrille." He said. "He could one of those-"

"Silence, Arpeggio. This hour glass shows us the true thief who could make it through the cave." Cyrille said. "Tonight is the night. That raccoon will enter the cave and hand me a lamp." Cyrille laughed evilly throughout the lair of his.

* * *

An afternoon arrived of the town, and everyone is outside in the market place. Food stands, jewelry stands, and clothing stands are selling out. Sitting on the rooftop, Sly is eating an apple with two more beside him. He didn't get caught this time, so he finally had some peace. No guards around the market place looking for him. Something caught the corner of his eye, he turned to see a female fox, who is none other than Carmelita, in robes. But her face is so...beautiful. Brown sparkling eyes, and her smile.

"Wow..." Sly whispered as he watched the fox coming over to the jewelry stand, and over to the apple stand. "I wonder who she is?" Carmelita spotted a young cat reaching for an apple, but couldn't get one.

"Aww, you must be hungry." Carmelita says with a frown. The cat stared at her with his sad eyes. Carmelita looked at the fresh apples on the stand and smiled at the cat. She took an apple and gave it to the cat who smiled in thanks and took off. Carmelita giggled and about to walk away. Sly smiled at the sight, but frowned when he spotted a buffalo watched the fox in anger. Now there's going to be trouble.

"You have to pay for that." A male voice growled. Carmelita turned to see a big male buffalo.

"Pay?" She asked. "I'm sorry, sir. I...don't have any money..." The buffalo took out his sword with a snarl. "Please! If you let me go to the palace, I will bring you some-" Carmelita started but the buffalo grabbed her wrist to silence her. Sly watched the scene in silent. All the fox did was to give the poor kid an apple, but never been paid for. Carmelita pulled away and backed off in defense, but the buffalo came close to her with his sword.

"You know what will happen when people steal?!" He asked with a rough voice. With an instant, Carmelita flees down the market place to escape. Sly grabbed his apples and followed her. The buffalo ran after Carmelita when the guards caught the attention. Sly must save her from those guards.  
Carmelita rushed through the streets, hoping to lose the buffalo and the baboons. When she turned to the corner, there is a dead end. She is now trapped. She pressed her back against the wall in fear as the buffalo and the bamboos slowly approach her.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new street rat." A baboon said.

"You mean a street mouse!"

"Hahaha! I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face." Carmelita felt her heart sank when they came closer, but then she saw a raccoon jump on one of the baboos and knock him out. The others turned and snarled.

"It's that thief again!" One said. The buffalo turned to see Sly there, fighting off the guards by knocking them all out. Carmelita watched the raccoon and the buffalo fight each other. And she was so amazed that the male raccoon was too fast for the big buffalo. He knocked out the buffalo and got off of him. Carmelita gripped on her robes firmly, still terrified. Sly smiled at her and offered her one of his apples.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"You stole that, no doubt." Carmelita says. "But, thank you. And thank you for helping me." She took the apple and took a bite. Sly took her out of the dead end and lead her up to the rooftop of the building. He took her hand to help her climb up.

"I never see you around these parts." Sly said. "What's your name? My name's Sly. Sly Cooper."

"I'm...Carmelita." The fox replied. Sly smiled at the lovely name. The fox continued to speak. "Hmm, Sly. That name suits you. For a thief." Sly couldn't help but to laugh. It's not the first time he heard of that. "You steal because...you are poor." Carmelita said. "I couldn't blame you."

"Really? Are you around the streets too? Where are you from?" Sly asked after he took a bite of his apple. Carmelita sighed a bit.

"Well, it's my...first time around these parts. It's just my...life." She said. She couldn't tell Sly that she is a princess of the palace. "You see, my father died two years ago, and the guardian of mine watched over me. But, he follows my father's orders. I have to...marry someone who doesn't even know me." Carmelita told the raccoon who listened. Sly frowned a little, feeling bad.

"That's too bad." He said. "Sounds like a princess up in that palace." He gestured the palace behind him and the fox. Carmelita turned to see her home. "But, I've always wondered what it'll be like to live there. No wild goose chase anymore, just treasures, and food."

"And people tell you where to go or how you dress." Carmelita muttered. But Sly continues on.

"I heard that snobby prince got rejected by the princess. I have to give the girl over there good credit for not choosing that coyote." Sly said. "Yesterday, he's very abusive towards children, and slap people around. Even me." Carmelita turned to him.

"He...hurt you?" She asked. Sly scratched his head with an embarrassing smile. "Oh. Well, at least he won't...bug people anymore after I- umm, I mean, the princess pushes him away." Carmelita corrected herself. Sly smiled at her. The two stared at each other, and then lean their heads close. But the voices near them cried out, making them both jump in alarm.

"There you are!" One baboon shouted pointing at them.

"They're after me!" Both Sly and Carmelita cried out. They turned to each other in confusion. "They're after you?!" The bamboos started to come after the two. Sly looked down at the streets and turned to Carmelita.

"Come on!" He said by taking her hand, but the fox rooted at her spot. "What's wrong? Do you trust me?" Sly offered his hand out again. Carmelita took it and then she and Sly jump off the rooftop. They landed on the streets. Before the two could escape, one lizard caught Sly by the tail and swung him to the ground. Carmelita came towards the lizard and kicked his stomach. Sly groaned a bit, but cried out as the guards came down to throw Carmelita away from Sly.

"Ugh! How dare you treat me this way?!" Carmelita growled. "You will pay for this!" But one of the baboons started laughing.

"Listen to this street mouse, she thinks herself as the princess from the palace!" He laughed, and the other guards laughed at her. Sly struggled from the grasp of the bamboo who laughed. Carmelita couldn't take it. She took off her robes to reveal her outfit.

"I _am_ the princess of the palace, you idiots!" She says with a snarl. The laughter grew dead silent, as the guards started to bow to her respectively at her. Sly couldn't believe it. Carmelita is the princess.

"Princess Carmelita." A lizard says. "Forgive us, your majesty, but what are you doing around these parts? Does the-"

"That is none of your concern!" Carmelita snapped. "Now, release the raccoon, or I will send you all to the palace to talk to my badger!" The baboon came to her.

"We would, princess, but we have orders from Cyrille Le Paradox. You must confront him if you want this thief to be released. From on, the street rat will be in his cell until then." He said. Carmelita looked at Sly who stares back at her. She came over to him with a smile.

"Don't worry, after I talked to Cyrille, you will be free." She said. Sly didn't say anything back to her. Carmelita walked pass the guards, telling them that she will be going back to her palace to talk to Cyrille. The guards will have to put Sly in jail for a time being until something is decided. Sly didn't fight the guards when chains are on him. He is still shocked of what happened and who Carmelita is. She's the princess. Why didn't she tell Sly about that?

* * *

Cyrille came out of the hidden wall, he narrowed his eyes to check to see if it's a coast is clear. As soon he shuts the hidden door that leads to his lair, he hears Carmelita's voice who came in the room. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Why princess. You have returned." He says as he bowed to her. "How do I owe your presence?"

"The guards told me to put away the raccoon on your orders!" Carmelita says. "What was his crime? Being a thief?"

"Why, kidnapping the princess of course." Cyrille lied, acting like he didn't know that Carmelita ran off last night. "Seems like you are unharmed, no?"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Carmelita corrected him. "And yes, I am unharmed. The raccoon is named Sly Cooper. He saved me from being harmed by those guards and that owner of the apple stand! Of course, that was before they all know who I truly am!" Cyrille made a fake gasp of shock. He walked away from her.

"Oh, dear me. That is truly upsetting." He says. "But, did you know the sentence of someone like that raccoon who could kidnap a princess?" Carmelita stared at him, wanting an answer. "Death."

"What?" Carmelita gasped. "No." She sat down in disbelief. Sly will die, but he hadn't done anything wrong. "No. You must release him! He's innocent! He didn't do anything to me! I'm the one to blame!"

"I'm sorry, princess, but...there is nothing I could do now. If you hadn't run away from the palace, the thief friend of yours wouldn't be in jail and will die by the next day." Cyrille says, acting like he is guilty of the whole thing. Carmelita ran out of the room. Arpeggio watched the scene in his cage.

"Well, it went rather well." He says. Cyrille laughed a bit.

"She fell for the death story, but...the thief will live for a little while..."


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Cave of Wonders***

* * *

James walked in the room of Carmelita's and found her crying on her futon. He shuts the door behind him and came up to the fox. He heard from the servants that the princess is upset and angry about something, and James had to find out what was happening. Even though, he was so worried about her since she ran away from the palace, and returned unharmed. Carmelita felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Jame asked. Carmelita turned to him and dried her tears.

"Cyrille...he's done something...terrible." She replied between the sobs. James wiped her tears away from her eyes and cheeks.

"Oh, you poor child." He said bring the fox close to hug her. "Tell me everything, Carmelita."

* * *

Sly was chained in his dark cell, but only a moonlight filled the room. No matter how hard the raccoon tries to pull the chains off, he couldn't get away. He is still bewildered about Carmelita's identity. Yet, she promised him to set him free.

"She's the princess." Sly said to himself. "I couldn't believe it. I felt like an idiot to her back there!" A sound came from the shadows, making Sly look up in caution. There is a dark figure in robes, covering his nose and mouth, only eyes are shown. The eyes are green that glow in the dark. The figure took out a key and unlock the cuffs and backed away as Sly rubbed his wrists.

"You are free to go, Cooper. If you hear my words well." A male voice said. Sly slowly stood up.

"Who are you? And...are you the one that the princess talks about?" He asked. The figure took off his hood. It is Cyrille.

"None of that matters, Cooper." He said. "You are only free to go if you agree to do something for me."

"...I'm listening." Sly said, raising a brow at the skunk. Cyrille smirked.

"There is a cave out in the desert. A Cave of Wonders." Cyrille says taking out a handful of red diamonds. "Inside it's filled with treasure." Sly's pop open when he saw the diamonds in the skunk's hand, but Cyille pulled away from Sly who wanted to touch the diamonds. "But, there is something very valuable inside the cave. It's the magic lamp. That is the only object that can be touched. The treasures inside must not." Cyrille continued.

"A lamp?" Sly asked. "And you want me to go get the lamp from the cave? Why me?"

"Only a true thief may enter." Cyrille replied by coming over to the wall, and pressed one of the bricks. A hidden passage. Sly watched the skunk.

"A true thief can enter, huh?" Sly wondered, rubbing his chin. He is a very well known thief in the town, hardly captured until now because of Carmelita. But, he couldn't blame her.

"Yes." Cyrille replied. "So, do we have a deal?" Sly didn't say anything. Sounds very risky, but he will do anything to get out of this hole.

"...Take me to the desert."

* * *

The sand formed a tiger head, making Sly look up in awe. He had never seen anything like it. When he introduced himself to the tiger head, the cave opened its mouth to let Sly go inside, but before he took a step inside the mouth, Cyrille spoke to him once more.

"Remember, Cooper! Do not touch anything but the lamp!" He says. "You will earn your reward once you come out with the lamp! Just name your reward once you come out!"

"I don't know about this, Cyrille..." Sly says with a doubtful expression. Arpeggio made a chuckle, making the raccoon face him.

"Oh, you silly thief." He said. "Just get in." Sly nodded a bit and look down at the stone stairs.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said, taking a deep breath. Taking his first step on the stone, nothing happened, he continued to go down the stairs. Cyrille smiled in victory. Arpeggio laughed.

"He made it in!"

"He is the true thief after all. But, he won't last for long..." Cyrille said with a chuckle.  
Sly walked down the steps of the cave, everything around him is so dark. But there is light in a doorway that leads to the room. Once the raccoon made it down, he walked inside and found a treasure room. Gold coins, diamonds, pearl necklaces, crowns, and more. Sly felt like he is in heaven, but he knew he couldn't touch a thing but a certain lamp.

"Alright. Where is that lamp?" Sly asked, looking around the room. He walk down the path, passing the gold coins, trying not to touch them. But, ahead of him, there is a gold object on the stone. A bright light shining on it. Sly walked up the steps and found out that the object is the lamp. "A lamp!" He says. He ran up the steps, until he accidently knock over the pillar. The cave began to shake, and rocks fall from above. Sly realized the mistake he had done. He grabbed the lamp and ran out of the treasure room to make up back up to the mouth. Sly can fell the steps falling apart, he held on the ledge of the stone. He can see the skunk reaching out, but not for Sly, for the lamp.

"Give me the lamp!" He says.

"I can't hold on!" Sly exclaimed. "Give me your hand, please!"

"First give me the lamp!" Cyrille replied. Sly reached down for the lamp, handing it up to the skunk, but then, the stone started to crack. "Hurry up, Cooper!" The skunk said impatiently. But Sly couldn't hold on much longer, he fell down below the cave. Cyrille cried out as the lamp falls along with Sly. "Noooooooooooo!" He jumped out of the mouth as the tiger head forms down in the sand. Cyrille hands the sand in frustration. "No! No! No!" Arpeggio watched him in silence, shaking his head.

"So much for that thief and the lamp." He said. "Now, the raccoon is now trapped forever." Cyrille glared at the parrot in anger.

"I was so close getting that lamp, you fool!" He said. "Now, it's gone with that thief!"


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Murray the Genie***

* * *

Sly groaned a bit, rubbing his head. He looked around himself and there are rocks around him, blocking every exit of the cave. Sly couldn't believe it. He's trapped under the cave, and that skunk didn't even help him up, all he cares about is the lamp. Sly brushed the dust off his sleeves and pants, sighing.

"How am I going to get out of here?" He asked himself. He kicked something, he looked down and there is a lamp. Sly picked it up and studied it. "Well, at least I have one thing in here. But, I wonder if the legends are true." He says. He started to rub the dust off the lamp, until noises were heard inside. Sly placed the lamp back down, startled. What was that? Sly rubbed it again, and then the pink smoke came out of the lamp. Sly fell back in shock. Screams were heard around him, and a smoke forms a big figure.

"Heeeeeeere's Murray!" A pink, chubby hippo announced with a grin, raising his fists up. "Aw, man! I'm finally out of the lamp and got my role!" He turned to see Sly there and cried out happily. "Oh! A new master! Oh, buddy! You have no idea what it's like to be trapped inside that lamp! 10,000 years is such a pain in the neck!" He said. "Look, I want you to be honest with me. Do I have lamp breath?" Murray let out his hot breath at Sly's face, who backed away a bit in disgust. "I'm taking that as a 'yes'." Murray said.

"Who are you?" Sly asked, bewildered.

"...I'm Lady Gaga." Murray replied in a sarcastic tone in his voice. Sly blinked a few times in confusion. "I'm kidding, buddy. I'm a genie, but the name's Murray. Nice to meet you. And you know what that means about genies, don't you?" Sly didn't say anything. Murray continued. "Well, I will grant you three wishes, buddy! But, let me go over some rules about them, you'll hear them won't you?"

"Uh, okay." Sly replied slowly.

"Now, rule number one! I can't let you wish for more wishes! Rule number two! Just like in Dr. Phil, I can't make somebody fall in love with you!" Murray replied by making an impression of the second rule. Sly couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "Rule number 3! I can't bring back the dead!" Murray started to act like a zombie. "Have you seen The Walking Dead? Starting Sundays at nine on AMC." Sly blinked a few times as he watched Murray act like a zombie, but stopped when the raccoon started to speak.

"So, let me get this straight." Sly began. "You are a genie. And I'm your master. And you will grant me three wishes. Is that right?"

"You got it, chum!" Murray replied with a nod. "After three wishes, I will be back in my old lamp for the next decades. But, hey, what am I talking about me for? Today is your lucky day, buddy! Oh, I didn't even catch your name. What's your name, buddy?"

"Uhh. Sly Cooper."

"Sly. Well, that was some name." Murray said. "But, you do look like a sly person though. And I hope you wouldn't mind me having you for a short time being while you have your first three wishes, friend." Then, Murray snapped his fingers, and everything around him and Sly turning into a broadway stage. Sly gripped on the lamp in alarmed when the new surroundings appeared. Murray began to sing.

_"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_  
_Sheherazadie had a thousand tales._  
_But master you in luck,_  
_Cause up your sleeves,_  
_You got a brand of magic never fails._  
_You got some power in your corner now._  
_Some heavy ammunition in your camp."_

The table with a clothe appeared right before Sly's eyes, and a chair lifted him to have him sit down, and there is a lamp on the table. A vase filled with flowers appeared as well, and Murray disappeared in the lamp, and reappeared in front of Sly with a suit like he was dressing as a waiter.

_"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how._  
_See all you gotta do is rub the lamp,_  
_And I'll say..._  
_Mr. Sly sir, what will your pleasure be._  
_Let me take your order, jot it down._  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!_  
_No no no."_

A silver plate appeared, Murray lifted the lid, but there is a head of a different genie who happens to be a bird. Sly almost fall of his chair in shock, but he remained calm.

_"Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd._  
_Come on whisper what it is you want._  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!_  
_Yes sir we pride ourselves on service."_

Now the gold and treasures appeared and a throne chair appeared below Sly to have him sit on it. The servants were cooling him with the tall feathers. Sly grinned a bit at the surroundings. He starting to like this of being a master, but he knew he had to wish for something good though.

_"You're the boss the king the shah._  
_Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish._  
_How 'bout a little more baklava!_  
_Have some of column A._  
_Try all of column B._  
_I'm in the mood to help you dude!_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Then Sly began to tap dance with Murray by force, but Sly realized it's magic that made him dance. Sly made flips and spin around with Murray who laughed at him in joy. Sly felt a little humiliated by this dancing, and he couldn't stop it.

_"Can your friends do this?_  
_Can your friends do that?_  
_Can your friends pull this?_  
_Outta their little hat?_  
_Can your friends go poof?"_

Sly stopped dancing at last and saw the feline belly dancers around him. The cats come up to him with smiles, and Sly blushed a bit, but smiled back at each of them.

_"Well, lookie here_  
_Can your friends go abracadabra_  
_Let 'er rip!_  
_Then make the sucker disappear!"_

The stairs behind Sly and the belly dancers appeared and genies slowly approach down in suits and hat. More lights, treasures, and diamonds appearing here and there. Belly dancers wanted Sly to dance with them. Sly smiled and danced with them as he still grips on the lamp.

_"So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed._  
_I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers._  
_You got me bona fide certified._  
_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires!,_  
_I got powerful urge to help you out,_  
_So what you wish, I really wanna know._  
_You got a list that's three miles long no doubt,_  
_Well all you gotta do is rub like so,_  
_And oh!"_

The stairs appeared behind Murray and Sly as the genies came down. Has Murray ever do this kind of thing to every master? Sly doesn't know, but this is something alright. Sly couldn't help but to feel a bit special inside when Murray and the genies he summoned to do this. The singing continues.

_"Mr. Sly sir, what will your pleasure be._  
_Let me take your order, jot it down._  
_Come on whisper what it is you want._  
_Mr. Sly sir, have a wish or two or three._  
_I'm on the job, you big nabob._  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The genies around Sly and Murray danced around them as the lights are shining brightly on the stage. Sly never would've imagined that his new friend would be so fun like this. When he met Murray not too long ago, he always thinks that genies are more serious and never have fun. But Murray, he's not like them at all. Sly continues to dance with Murray and the other genies around them with a smile. Now the final number.

_"Oh yeah!_  
_Wah wah wah!_  
_Oh my!_  
_Wah wah wah!_  
_Oh yeah!  
__You ain't never had a friend like me!  
__Hah!"_

Now the broadway disappeared, and Sly sat on the rock with a smile on his face. That was fun. Murray came beside him with a grin.

"So, what will it be, master?" He asked. "Have you thought what you're first wish will be?"

"Huh? Oh. I..." Sly paused for a moment, and looked around. "Oh. I forgot, we're in the cave. Trapped for a while." He faced Murray who looked around.

"Oh, you don't live here? Oh, good. I wouldn't want to live in a dark place like this." He says. "But, anyway. Is that something you want to wish for? Getting out of this dump? Say the magic words, buddy! Anytime."

"Well, my first wish is...getting out of the cave?" Sly says with a shrug.

"No problem, Sly! One wish, coming right up!" Murray rubbed his hands together and snapped his fingers. They both disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Becoming a Prince***

* * *

In the middle of the desert, there is a little palm springs with a pond and stones. Sly and Murray appeared in the center after the first wish is granted. Sly sighed as he felt the hot sun, and most of all, being in the light.

"Ahh, nice to be out in the sunlight." Sly said by looking over at Murray who leans against the palm tree. "Now, I have two wishes left. Hmm, they have to be worth it and good." Sly rubbed his chin a bit, but turned to Murray again. "Hey, what would you wish for?"

"Me? Wow. No one's ever ask me about that before. Well, in that case..." Murray pauses and then sighed. "Oh never mind."

"What?" Sly asked. "Come on, tell me." Murray faced him with a frown.

"Well, you know I told you I've been in that lamp for 10,000 years, right? And...I don't want to be a genie anymore." He said. "What I'm trying to say is, is that...I want freedom." Sly looked down at the lamp in his hand, then up at Murray.

"Wow. So, you're like...a prisoner?" He asked.

"Well, not like one. It's part of life." Murray said. "After three wishes, I will be back in my lamp for the next decades. I long for a master who will set me free. But, hey, again why am I bragging about it? This is your lucky day after one wish, and now two left." Sly didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at the lamp. He could imagine Murray suffering inside before Sly found him. 10,000 years is too long. Sly smiled at Murray.

"Hey, maybe after my second wish, I will use my third wish to set you free." He said. Murray looked at the raccoon in silent. His expression looks doubtful. "I swear. I promise I will set you free on the third wish."

"You promise that, Sly?" Murray asked. Sly nodded at him and sticks his hand out. Murray smiled and shook it. It's a deal, and Sly won't break it. "I knew you would not be like the other masters I've known. Glad you rub that lamp, pal."

"Well, I found you different. I always thought genies would be serious and never care about freedom." Sly said with a shrug. "Still, I will do anything for a friend."

"Thanks, Sly. Now, let's make some magic!" Murray said by rubbing his hands. "Now, what is your second wish? What is it you want? Just name it." Sly scratched the back of his head, with a blush on his cheeks when he thinks of someone he met back at the market place.

"There's this girl..."

"Wrong!" Murray said with a look. "I can't make anybody fall in love with you, remember?"

"No, I mean, she's kind, and...and..."

"Pretty?" Murray asked.

"Beautiful!" Sly corrected with a smile. "She's got the eyes that sparkle, and her blue hair, and her smile. Her name is...Carmelita." Then, he frowned when he found out about Carmelita. "But, she's a princess. She makes the snobby prince leave, and she is quite picky. If I get a chance, I have to be..." He paused when a thought came up. He smiled. "Hey, that's it. A prince! Murray, can you possibly make me a prince? It doesn't mean make a princess fall in love, does it?" Murray grinned at him.

"If that is what you want, say the magic words."

"Murray, I wish you could make me a prince!" Sly said with pride. Murray snapped his fingers and there is a changing screen appearing behind him with a mirror. Murray took out a ruler to measure Sly's body for clothing.

"First, let's look at your face, hair, and all that." Murray studied Sly's features, and took off the hat to look at the gray short hair. "Hmm, no one will seem to notice since you will be wearing a hat or something. But, I got something here." Murray snapped his fingers, and a puff of smoke appearing on Sly. After the smoke dies, new rich clothing is on him. Sly looked down at himself to see he is no longer in his old rags. White pants with a white top with diamonds in front, a white cape with blue in the inside. A white hat with a blue feather in front attached with a red diamond. And gold shoes with red highlights. Sly looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he got a slight short beard. Now that is something all right. Sly grinned.

"Wow! I look great! And a short beard is a nice touch."

"Hmm, still something is missing." Murray says by looking at the raccoon. "Oh! Every prince needs a good grand entrance to the princess, an elephant, camels, and a few peacocks, and everything that a princess would love to see."

"Um, Murray, I think that is too much, don't you think?" Sly asked. "I mean, the grand entrance is great, but-"

"No, no, Sly. You want the princess, you will be getting one. You need to impress her first, don't you?" Murray asked. Sly looked at his reflection again. Carmelita won't be able to recognize him as a prince. Maybe he will have to change his name as well instead of being called, "Prince Sly". A name came to the mind, Sly did have an ancestor from years ago in Egypt.

"Murray, call me... Prince Slytunkhamen." Sly says with a smirk. "And I have a princess to marry at her palace."

"All right, buddy! Hang on to your cape, Sly. We're going to make you a star!" Murray says as he summons the genies and everything for the grand entrance for the city of Arabia. Sly smiled at the sight of the elephant appearing with a carpet on top of it's back for Sly to sit on. Sly couldn't wait to see the look of Carmelita's face when she sees him.

* * *

Carmelita stormed into the throne room to see James and Cyrille there, waiting for her appearance.

"Cyrille, I checked out there in one the cells, and I don't see that raccoon in there. What did you do to him?" She asked the skunk who stared at her all calm.

"Forgive me, princess, but I'm afraid that raccoon is no more. I did...speak to him. But, he is guilty." Cyrille says. "He's a thief, and he could've hurt you, my dear princess."

"You mean..." Carmelita started. "James, I told you everything! And you didn't do anything about it?!"

"Carmelita, please, what Cyrille said about that thief is true." James said. "But, that town below us is filled with thieves who could hurt you. I'm sorry, but that thief is long gone." Carmelita felt like she could scream out of her lungs, until a horn outside her palace is heard, and cheers. She turned to the doors to see one of the guards coming in, out of his breath.

"James, Princess Carmelita, someone is approaching the town to come here! And I believe there is a prince!" He said. Carmelita blinked a few times. A prince? But, a coyote is a recent one she rejected. She looked over at James to ask him if he knew about this prince coming along, but his face is filled with confusion.

"But, we don't expect a prince coming here." James said. "Carmelita, Cyrille, please come outside to find out who he is and where he came from." The three rushed out to see the parade and the citizens watched in awe and excitement. There are belly dancers, and servants in front as the music goes on. And the elephant behind them with a raccoon sitting on top. Behind him there are golden treasures, camels, peacocks, and there is Murray in his white suit.

"What in the world is this?" Cyrille asked.

"Make way for Prince Sly! Say hey! It's Prince Sly!" The men chanted while holding the staffs with blue diamonds. Carmelita blinked after she heard the name. Isn't that name of that raccoon she met? No, it couldn't be him. The Sly she met was a thief. There's no way he could be a prince. Then, singing began to make her thoughts go broke.

_"Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar!_  
_Hey you!_  
_Let us through!_  
_It's a bright new star!_  
_Oh Come!_  
_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!  
__Make way!  
__Here he comes!  
__Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
__Oh! You gonna love this guy!"_

Sly was then revealed to the crowd who cheered for him. He flashed a smile at everyone who waved. He noticed the baboon guards he always avoid before watched in confusion, and they never recognize him. Sly winked at them.

"Who is that guy?" A lizard asked.

"Never seen him before." A cat replied.

"He is quite a charmer." A tiger replied with a dreamy smile. "The princess is lucky."

_"Prince Sly! Fabulous he! Slytunkhamen!_  
_Genuflect, show some respect,_  
_Down on one knee!_  
_Now, try your best to stay calm,_  
_Brush up your Sunday salaam,_  
_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie."  
_  
Sly waved at the crowd, and saluted to some of the guards who watched. From the palace, Cyrille squinted his eyes to study the raccoon. He looks very familiar to him. Arpeggio watched from the window in silent, not even satisfied about this parade. James smiled at the sight and enjoyed the performance, but Carmelita watched and listened in silent, all confused about this situation that came out of nowhere. What is going on here?_  
_

"Who is he?" Carmelita asked herself.

_"Prince Sly! Mighty is he! Slytunkhamen!_  
_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_  
_He faced the galloping hordes_  
_A hundred bad guys with swords_  
_Who sent those goons to their lords?_  
_Why, Prince Sly!"_

Sly noticed the palace gates are close, and he noticed three figures on top of the steps of the front doors of the palace. He smiled at the sight of Carmelita who is watching, but her contact isn't on him. She looking at the dancers, Murray, and everything else. Though, Sly recognized Cyrille who is watching. He's the one who wanted the lamp._  
_

_'I hope he doesn't recognize me as a prince.'_ Sly thought nervously.

_"He's got seventy-five golden camels,_  
_Purple peacocks,_  
_He's got fifty-three,_  
_When it comes to exotic-type mammals._  
_Has he got a zoo?_  
_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie."_

The trained belly dancers watched from the building, finding Sly very handsome. Sly gave them a blow kiss and grinned at them. The felines sighed lovingly and collapse on the balcony.

"What a guy..." One cat sighed.

_"Prince Sly! Handsome is he, Slytunkhamen!_  
_That physique! How can I speak,_  
_Weak at the knees,_  
_Well, get on out in that square._  
_Adjust your veil and prepare,_  
_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Sly!"_

"That fellow seems graceful, don't you think, Carmelita?" James asked. Carmelita didn't reply to him as she watched Sly waved and blow kiss at every crowd. Sure, she had to admit to herself, he is quite handsome, but she doesn't even know him. Yet, she doesn't know that it's really Sly she met before.

"Where does he come from?" A female servant asked. "Not all princes dress like that! Look at all the diamonds on him, and all that gold he brought!"

"Once he arrives, we will ask lots of questions..." Cyrille says, sneering. "There is something about that 'prince'." They watched Sly throw the gold money at the citizens who quickly collect them. Sly smiled at them and turn back to the palace. The elephant follows the dancers as they arrived at the steps of the palace. James, Carmelita, and Cyrille backed away from them.

_"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys,_  
_And to view them he charges no fee._  
_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies,_  
_They bow to his whim love serving him,_  
_They're just lousy with loyalty to Sly! Prince Sly!"_

Once the parade came to a stop at the main lobby, everyone and the animals came inside as they sing. Sly looked down at James, Cyrille, and Carmelita who looked up a him. James seems to be enjoying the show, but Cyrille never smile at the whole thing. Sly tried to avoid eye contact with the skunk as he now focuses on the princess.

_'Carmelita!'_ Sly thought happily.

_"Prince Sly! Amorous he! Slytunkhamen._  
_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see._  
_And that good people is why he got dolled up and dropped by."_

Sly got off of the elephant and made a bow at Carmelita respectively, she stares at him in confusion. The fox was about to turn away until the servants of Sly's came around her and Sly as they continue to sing. Sly grinned at her after he stood up.  
_  
__"With sixty elephants, llamas galore,__  
__With his bears and lions,_  
_A brass band and more,_  
_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers._  
_His birds that warble on key,_  
_Make way for Prince Sly!"_

Murray came to Carmelita and James, bowing to them. Sly's servants are in place after the grand entrance is over. They are all on one knee, smiling at Carmelita. Murray turned back to Sly, gesturing him to introduce himself. Sly came to James and Carmelita.

"Greetings, Princess Carmelita." He says. "I am Prince Slytunkhamen." The servants clapped and cheered. Murray looked at Carmelita with a smile.

"Hey, princess!" He said, making Carmelita turn to him. "What does the fox say? Ding ding ding ding ding ding!" Murray sang, dancing a little. Sly looked at Murray with his arms crossed in embarrassment. "Get it? It's a song about foxes! And you're a fox!" Murray said.

"Murray." Sly hissed.

"Oh, sorry! Just...do your thing." Murray said by stepping back. Carmelita watched Sly coming towards her.

"And I will be delighted to ask for your hand in marriage." Sly said sincerely as he got down in one knee and took Carmelita's hand. The servants gasped lightly with smiles. Murray squealed in joy.

"It's just like on the bachelor!" He says clapping his hands together.

"Another fraud!" Carmelita growled as she pulled her hand away from Sly's hands and storm out of the room. Everyone gasped sharply. Sly watched in disbelief.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Murray snapped. he noticed the servants are leaving. "Hey, wait! Where are you all going? Hey!" But, they are all gone. Sly remained in his spot. James sighed and came to him.

"I'm sorry, Prince Slytunkhamen. Perhaps the princess is a bit selected. I'm sorry you come all this way." He said. "Oh, and where are you from exactly?"

"Yes. Where _are_ you from, Prince Sly?" Cyrille asked. Sly stood up and walked away to be outside, requesting to be alone. Murray bowed and follow him out. James left the throne to talk to Carmelita as Cyrille and Arpeggio is alone. "I can see it in his eyes, Arpeggio. He's the street rat who was trapped in the cave."

"You mean he has the lamp?" Arpeggio asked. "Well, that's no surprise. Look at him now. All dressed up as a prince to be with the princess and have all his dreams come true."

"Well, his dreams will die by my hands, no?" Cyrille asked with a smirk. "I will have the lamp and he will no longer be a prince." He walked to the doors to summon the guards. He gripped on his cobra staff that its red eyes glow.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Love in the Air***

* * *

Sly sat by the fountain with a frown. Carmelita didn't recognize him, which is a good sign, but she just rejected him. Sly turned to Murray who came to him in concern.

"Sly, you okay pal?" He asked.

"Was it something I said back there?" Sly asked by getting up. "Am I being too pushy?"

"Oh no, Sly. I think...I think we overdid it with the parade and the gold and all that stuff." Murray said. "But, I guess the princess didn't like it. I guess maybe the parade and all too...Vegas like. Hey Sly, maybe you should talk to the princess alone. Just talk to her and she will listen." Sly turned to him, and smiled.

"You're right. Murray, you're such a great help." He said. "But, of course, she wouldn't fall for some street rat like me. I may not be a real prince, but, I can tell her that I don't care about her palace, or getting rich or anything. I just want to get to know her better."

"That's good, Sly. Do that." Murray said with a smile. "And just remember...be yourself." Sly smiled at his friend. Before the raccoon to go back in the palace, Murray got out a purple and blue magic carpet. "Here, Sly. I thought you two should have a great flight. Carmelita will love it, and you will too." He said. Sly watched the magic carpet came below the ground, for Sly's feet to step on. Sly smiled again as he took a step on it and flew above to get to Carmelita's balcony. Murray watched him and walked off to the shadows. Little does the two know, they have been watched by Cyrille and Arpeggio.

"That street rat has the lamp after all." Cyrille said. "But he won't be having it for long."

"It would be so interesting to see that 'prince' isn't really a prince in front of the princess and everyone in Arabia." Arpeggio said.

"And I will be the Sultan and have the princess as my queen. Things will go swimmingly, no?" Cyrille chuckled evilly.

* * *

Carmelita is in her room, brushing her blue hair, sighing sadly. She is thinking about the raccoon she met in the market place. But, she did not it was him as a prince. After she sets the brush down, she hears someone clearing a throat on the balcony. She turned around and saw Sly there with a grin.

"You...? How did you get up here?" She asked. "You have no right to be here!"

"Princess, please forgive me, I could-"

"Guards! Guards!" Carmelita called, but Sly stopped her coming in front of her.

"Please, Carmelita, let me explain." He begged. "I...I come here to-"

"I don't want to hear your words, Prince Slytunkhamen! And why do you come here anyway? Just to marry me because I am beautiful and rich? But, you're rich too! Or maybe you're in love with me?" Carmelita asked by crossing her arms. Sly didn't say anything to her. Carmelita continued. "Look, I do not want to see you Why don't you...jump off the balcony or something!"

"Wha-?" Sly blinked in shock, but he looked over the edge where he left the carpet. He slowly walked over, turning back to Carmelita who snarled at him. He gave her a grin. "Very well, princess. As you wish..." He said. He climbed up, and then jump down. Carmelita screamed his name, coming over to the balcony, but then, she watched him rise up. Sly flashed a smile at her. "You called, princess?" He laughed.

"How did you-?"

"You were worried about me, aren't you?" Sly asked by crossing his arms. Carmelita turned away with a blush. Sly is on the magic carpet as he went over to Carmelita who stared in awe. "Would you like to go on a ride? Leave the palace, and see the world?" Sly asked. "I only want to get to know you better. I'm not like the rest, you know? Give me a chance."

"...Is it safe?" Carmelita asks as she touches the carpet.

"Sure." Sly replied. "Now come on." He sticks out his hand. "Do you trust me?" Carmelita looked up at him. She looked into his brown eyes.

"...Are you sure I don't know you?" She asked. Sly took her hand to bring her up on the carpet.

"Now hold on." Sly says, hoping to change that subject. Carmelita looks suspicious, but all that changed when the carpet flies away from the palace. Carmelita cried out and held onto Sly who chuckled a little. They are flying above the palace and the town. Sly turned to Carmelita and began to sing to her as they fly on the carpet.

_"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid._  
_Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

Sly gently snatched the white flower from the vase from the window and gave it to Carmelita who took it. She sniffed and smiled at Sly. She placed the flower in her hair as Sly continues to sing to her.

_"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder,_  
_Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride."_

They fly pass the market place and went up to the night sky. Carmelita held onto Sly's arm as they fly through the clouds. They both look down to see their home below. Carmelita smiled at the sight of her palace. It looks so beautiful from above. They fly over the clouds, and pass the full moon.

_"A whole new world,  
__A new fantastic point of view.  
__No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."_

They are high above the clouds, feeling the cool wind hitting their face and Carmelita's hair is flying behind her. She started to sing along as well with a smile.

_A whole new world,_  
_A dazzling place I never knew._  
_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear._  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you."  
_  
The storks are flying besides Sly and Carmelita, making noises as they seen them flying pass them. The couple laughed at the birds, and Carmelita continues to sing along with Sly.

_"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling._  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky."_

Sly looked down to see the river with boats. He made the carpet fly down with a bit of speed, making Carmelita shield her eyes, but Sly uncovered them as they fly above the water and found themselves in Egypt. Sly and Carmelita waved at the people below them, continue to sing.

_"A whole new world,_  
_A hundred thousand things to see._  
_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far,_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be."_

Arriving at Tokyo in Japan, there are fireworks going on. A parade was seen below them. Carmelita and Sly couldn't believe the sights of the different countries they've been together. The carpet fly towards the garden for the couple to be away from the crowd. Sly snatched an apple from the tree and gave it to Carmelita who caught in surprise as they sing.

_"A whole new world,_  
_Every turn a surprise,_  
_With new horizons to pursue / every moment red-letter._  
_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare._  
_Let me share this whole new world with you."_

Carmelita had a feeling that she met this mysterious raccoon before. They way he acts, the way he speaks, everything. She could pull something once they are returned to her palace. Sly sings with her as he held her hands with love in his eyes.

_"A whole new world,_  
_That's where we'll be._  
_A thrilling chase,_  
_A wondrous place,_  
_For you and me."_

They nuzzled their foreheads as they close their eyes. They both lean in for a kiss. Their cheeks are burning as they kissed passionately. They both pulled away as the carpet now rests on the cool grass. Sly and Carmelita remain on it as they watch the fireworks go on. Sly stared at the princess with a loving smile on his face. Everything worked out perfectly.

"It's all so magical." Carmelita says. "Now, tell me, is your full name, Slytunkhamen, your real name by any chance?"

"No. It's my ancestor's name from Egypt. You see-" Sly paused when he realized he blurts out the truth. "Uhh, I mean, it's... Oh no..." Carmelita stood up and took his hat off, smirking in victory.

"Aha! I knew it! You are Sly!" She said. "You're not dead after all. But, why did you lie to me?"

"Carmelita, I can explain-"

"Do you think I was stupid?" Carmelita asked, snarling at him. "Just who are you? Tell me the truth!"

"...The truth..." Sly started. He couldn't tell her that he found a magic lamp and wished to be a prince to impress her. That would be a total mess. "Carmelita, I just couldn't reveal myself out there as a prince, you see? I...pretend to be a thief." He lied. Carmelita raised her brow at him. "But, I really am a prince."

"...Why didn't you just tell me?" Carmelita asked. She seems to buy the lie.

"Well, would you believe me?" Sly asked with a smile. "And...I'm surprised at you though. You didn't tell me you're the princess. Small world, isn't it?" Carmelita came to him with a smile.

"At least the two of us have so much in common, Slytunkhamen." She says. "But, can I call you Sly for short?"

"Sure." Sly chuckled. "Call me however you want, princess." They nuzzle their heads together. Things are going well, but Sly knew he couldn't fool her any longer. If he's going to be the new Sultan, he will have to keep lying to Carmelita and everyone. What about Murray? Sly had one wish left, and he promised that the last wish he will set Murray free.

_'I have to talk to Murray tomorrow about it...' _Sly thought sadly.

As the couple returned to the palace, Sly helped Carmelita down from the carpet. The fox stares at Sly with a loving smile. They both said goodnight to each other and kissed. Carmelita pulled away and went inside her room. Sly sighed lovingly and have the carpet fly down to the ground. He got off of the carpet and leaned against the wall.

"Such a lovely princess..."


End file.
